the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Merlin
The Army of Merlin-''' a group of witches and wizards that all share a common mark known as the Mark of Merlin. This mark is a blessing that was bestowed upon the ancestors of some magic families by Merlin himself. The army is the group as a whole. They are responsible for protecting those without magic if it ever arises that the muggle/no-maj people are ever in danger by those that have magic. This also extends to those with magic in danger by other forces/users of magic. The Army of Merlin is nothing more than a legend to most. Anyone that knows about it are either apart of it currently or dead. The most recent assembly of AoM began in the fall of 2022 when a number of young witches and wizards found the Mark of Merlin branded into their skin one morning. Since then the group has been trying to find other members across the world that have the mark in hopes of building their numbers and allowing them to actually go head to head with The Savior and his cause. The Headquarters for the Army of Merlin is unknown to anyone without the mark or anyone with the mark that has not come in contact with current members. In the past, the location of a headquarters from the original army is unknown. The current Army's headquarters was built by Peyton O'Callaghan who also has built tech and an app for the army to constantly stay connected regardless of them being together or not. Though technically there are no leaders picked. Everyone in the current army looks to Darcy and Nik since they are children of The Savior and willing to lead the counter-attack to their father's cause. Members of the Army of Merlin These are the descendants of the blessed bloodlines. * Darcy Turner * Nikolai Volkov * Peyton O'Callaghan * Mary-Alice Scott * Aaron Soohoo * Cressida Alexander * Pandimonious Antwar * Diana McLaggen * Dexter McLaggen Allies to the Army These are witches and wizards that are not part of blessed bloodlines but help in the fight alongside the AoM. * Frankie Theslo * Elliot King Jr. * Mara Kiris Miscellaneous ''Signal for help'' In the few battles and skirmishes, the Army has been apart of, they have fought to protect others from The Cause. They have also devised a plan to use when they themselves find themselves to be in a bit of a situation they can not get out of on their own. By use of Lumos Duo, a variation of Lumos, the beam of light that comes from the caster's wand must be pointed straight up into the air in order to signal that the caster needs assistance. ''Peyton's app'' On the phones, the app looks to be a normal map app. However, once opened it zooms in on various symbols that signify each known member of the Army of Merlin. Uses and things within the app are as follows: * All current known members are marked by a symbol in the app. * All Access Points are marked with a symbol. * Hitting a specific button will send an SOS to all other members of the Army allowing them to find the person and get to them immediately. * Has an alert system that allows three-way communication between members and Peyton if the Buddy system setting is active but the two members are out of range of one and other. * Buddy system ensures that any AoM members on a mission or otherwise are in the field for AoM business are accounted for and never going off alone minimizing danger risks to the member. Buddy system can be remotely turned off by Peyton. ''Uniforms''''' Male and Female uniforms have been made and designed by Cressida Alexander with the help of Peyton O'Callaghan. The Uniforms can track the health and well being of the wearer. They are custom made for each member of the army and are synced to the AoM app. Some specified special features may be in some of the uniforms. They are made of magic kevlar to help protect the wearers from spells cast at them, though they do not protect from the killing curse.